Revenge is a Sweet Wine
by Malaizjan P.J. Shultz
Summary: The Greyson family is about to get bigger. But a villain will not let them rest. What happens when the mating bond of a Kryptonian is tested? Can Terry and Max find the villain before SBP does? #35 in Collab series
1. Chapter 1

Revenge is a Sweet Wine

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz (formerly Malaizjan De Jesus)

Areina and Orin had returned home from their honeymoon in Shanghai and the fire controller didn't stay home to unpack...she headed out to find her 11 year old cousin. It didn't take long to find her as she was being flown around by Andrew, the Thanagarian.

"Molly; I need to talk to you please." Areina shouted to her cousin.

"Alright." Molly shouted back and Andrew soon landed and Molly walked up to Areina.

"I need to be checked for something...privately." Areina said, and Molly had a feeling what was going on.

"Alright, we can use mom's room, she and dad are away right now." Molly said, and with that the two Graysons headed into Dick's house.

Twenty Minutes Later

Areina had a smile as big as possible as she had wonderful news for her husband...her suspisions were correct, she was pregnent.

"thanks for triple checking, Molly; I just wanted to be sure." Areina said as she turned to her doctor in training cousin.

It was just then that Orin, Kaldur, Dick and Serenity came up to the house. "Honey, where did you vanish to?" Orin asked.

"I don't know how else to say it...but you're going to be a father, dear." Areina said, a deep blush coming to her cheeks and she looked down.

Serenity went and hugged her niece, as Dick and Kaldur fainted and as soon as Serenity released Areina, Orin took her and kissed her very passionately.

"So you came to Molly to make sure." Orin said as he released the kiss.

"Yea, I had a feeling on our honeymoon, but I didn't want to say anything till I got it checked out with Molly. I'm about a month and a half along." Ariena said as her uncle and father in law started to wake up.

It was just then that Roy appeared...he wanted to see his daughter after a long month apart, and when the saw Dick and Kaldur getting up off the ground, he KNEW something had happened. "Areina, what's wrong?"

Orin looked ready to run as this knew just might get him killed, but Areina gave him a reassuring look. "Dad, I just had it confirmed...you're going to be a grandfather."

Roy was dumbfounded, but after about five minutes he snapped out of the trance he seemed to be in and glared at Orin. "Really."

"Come on, dad; he didn't break my heart, Orin made me happier than I have ever been." Areina said as she glared back at her father.

"Even happier than when I was returned to you?" Roy asked.

"Yes; I only wish mom could be here." Areina said.

"According to Carlos, your mother's soul WAS reincarnated." Kaldur remarked.

"I don't mean just her soul, I mean her...the same mother I met back in the year 2016." Areina said, thinking about what all had happened over the past year.

Orin saw that Areina was about to cry, and he hugged her. Roy still wanted to injury Orin, but he figured that a joke would make his daughter feel better. "Orin...be lucky I didn't bring my quiver...or else Molly would have to heal you."

"DAD!" Areina said, and with a perfect batglare, her father then laughed.

Meygan had heard what was going on and if Areina was pregnent...then that meant the next Generation team was already growing. She knew for sure as Molly had checked. If her dad reacted like he did to his neice having a kid...how was he going to feel about his 17 year old daughter having one.

One Month Later

While Red Arrow, Archeron and Tigress were chasing the jewel thieves, at the Greyson Home, Meygan left the bathroom looking very pale as Kevin rushed over to her. "It didn't stay down?"

"No..." Meygan flew over to their bed.

Kevin had a sinking feeling something was really wrong. "Can I look into your stomach?"

"Um Kev...you don't have to." Meygan already suspected what it was.

"Why?" Kevin asked.

"Kevin...I'm...pregnant."

His eyes bulged out.

He then fainted.

Brian grinned as he pulled his head away from Meygan's door.

He rubbed his hands together.

Kid Flash was going to enjoy this...

Kevin came to. "Meyg?"

"Yeah?" Meygan sat next to him as he sat up.

"I'm going to be neutered."

Meygan took his hand and placed it on her flat stomach. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry? My princess, you're carrying my child. Don't be sorry." He pulled her into his arms. "We'll figure it out."

"I need to retire."

"I know."

Mordred watched as Meygan crawled into bed with her mate. His was furiously angry. It was all over his face.

He had his enteral youth spell broken by his master but another spell took its place.

He wanted Meygan. But she was pregnant at the moment.

Mordred then paused in his thoughts. Maybe he can do something about that.

All he needed to do was trap her in the Enchanted Forest. He could do the rest.

The next morning, after breakfast, which Meygan didn't eat, the original team was out on the beach, doing hand to hand combat training. Meygan had Brian as a partner so she thought it would be easy.

Brian had other plans.

He dodged a punch then did a combo that knocked Meygan to her knees.

Brian kneeled down. "I know."

Meygan looked at him.

"And if you don't want me to tell your dad, let me win this round."

Meygan couldn't believe it.

Brian was blackmailing her!

Brian then put her in a head lock.

Meygan was so sick, she didn't fight back.

Dick and Roy were talking among themselves when Dick saw Meygan go limp in the headlock.

Brian let go.

The two best friends ran over to them.

Meygan slowly sat up and then hurled all over the sand.

Dick picked his daughter up into his arms and took her to bed.

Brian looked worried.

"Why didn't you stop holding her like that?" Roy asked Brian.

"I didn't know she was sick!" Brian said in defense.

Dick then left the house without Meygan. "Molly, your mom needs you."

"Ok." Molly went to her house.

Dick looked to Brian. "You need to be careful and watch how long you apply that."

"Sorry Uncle Dick."

An hour later...

Kevin sat with Meygan as she was getting an IV in her. Her mom and his mom knew. His dad figured it out as he tried to pop Brian's head off his neck.

He had to tell the adults and he was terrified.

"Meygan, you finish that IV," her mother told her.

Meygan nodded.

Kevin kissed her forehead. Then he left her bedroom and went downstairs. The adults were in the living room along with Areina, Orin & Vincent.

Dick stood up. "Is she ok? Is it the flu?" he asked Kevin.

"It's not." Kevin took a breath and let it out. "I know why she's sick."

Vincent looked at Kevin. "Oh man..." he said.

"Kevin?" Dick glared at SBP. Hard.

"She's pregnant."

Areina gasped.

Dick looked ready to throttle Kevin. His glare was hard enough to melt Kevin where he stood.

"I found out last night," Kevin added.

Conner was ready to get between his son and Dick. "You better get married then," he told his son.

"I plan on it. As soon as she's better." Kevin meant it too.

Dick still didn't say anything. He just glared.

Kaldur and Orin shook their heads.

"Dick?" Kevin said.

"You are...i should kill you where you stand. But Meygan is sick as hell upstairs. And i don't want her upset." Dick was trying to stay calm but was failing.

"Wow, and I thought he was pissed with my announcement." Areina said, thinking back to last month

"I was careful. Honest," Kevin defended.

"Your mom had a rough pregnancy with you," Dick continued in the same dark voice. "Now you get to deal with that."

Kevin looked to his mother.

"I had to retire. You were hard on my body. And Meygan will have to deal with that."

Ok.

"Oh no." Kevin saw how the adults were looking at him. "I'll take care of her. Honest."

Dick walked up to Kevin, glaring into his blue eyes. "You better Kevin or no one will find your body. Got it?"

"DAD!" Meygan stood at the top of the stairs, eyes red. She slowly made her way down the steps. "Only I get to make him disappear. Got it?" She reached the bottom of the steps. "And I plan to marry him."

Kevin saw that Meygan was still weak so he went and picked her up bridal style. "You need that IV."

"Screw the IV. My dad was mad."

"I plan to look after you."

"I plan to retire. I want to be a mom. It happened sooner than i wanted. But i don't regret it."

"You sure?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Now back upstairs," she said with a smile.

"As you wish, my princess." And Kevin took her back upstairs.

Serenity looked to her husband. "Dick?"

"We got another wedding to plan," he told her. He looked to his wife. "I'm still pissed but what's done is done."

"We're all here to help," said Conner.

"Thanks."

Areina looked at the staircase, thinking _"I wonder if Orin's mom had a problem with him..."_

"She didn't" Kaldur told her. "She was part Atlantean."

Areina jumped. "Do you have telepathy that I didn't know about?"

Kaldur chuckled. "I do not, but I had a feeling."

"But i'm not Atlantean; and Meygan isn't Martian or Kryptonian.

"You two will be fine," Serenity.

"Thanks Aunt Serenity." Areina said.

"That explained why I was sick too," Vincent said. "She was sick at your wedding sis."

"So there will be first cousins with birthdays close to each other." Areina stated; thinking about what was going to happen.

"Yep." Wally looked to Artemis. "But after our kid."

"True, Uncle Wally." Areina said.

Artemis moaned as she sat down. "She's kicking."

Wally was next to her in an instant.

"I can see it now. Bart and Brian have to chase her around because Artemis will beat Wally silly," Roy joked.

Everyone laughed.

"But I have new arrows ready for that dad," said Vincent.

They all laughed at the picture in their heads.


	2. Chapter 2

Revenge Is a Sweet Wine

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Chapter 2

One Month Later...

Meygan was SO bored.

2 1/2 Months along and she had to retire. She never wanted to be a hero and raise a family. So she was going to raise the kids while Kevin went to college. And be a hero.

Today, she was their eye in the sky at the Watchtower in Space. Kai-Ro had checked in on her an hour ago. But she was still bored.

Her dad wanted her safe and sound. And Nightwing I was going overboard with it.

She wore jeans and a loose tee, for she was starting to show. It didn't help that she was ALWAYS hungry. Kevin had gone out to grill a slab of ribs-at 3am last night!

Now she was in the mood for raw steak.

Meygan called her mom. "Hey Mom. I need raw steak."

"No daughter of mine will eat raw meat. I'll make it medium rare so there's some pink but no rarer. It'll be ready when you head home."

"Thanks Mom."

Mordred appeared behind her, smiling as he waited for her.

"I'll see you soon." Serenity hung up on her end.

Mordred raised the syringe and plunged it in her neck.

Meygan gasped and got up from her chair, only to succumb to the contents and she fell unconscious to the floor.

Mordred kneeled next to her, stroking her face. "You're all mine." He then cast a spell and the pair were gone.

Two hours later...

Dick and Jason Boom Tubed into Watchtower's command center. Their calls went unanswered.

The 2 looked around the command center, but Meygan wasn't there.

"She could be in the bathroom. Pregnant women go to the bathroom a lot," Jason said.

"Too early for that," Dick told his brother.

Jason walked to the chair. It was obviously sat in, and he kicked something glassy. Red Hood bent down.

He saw the syringe and a note. Jason picked both things up.

Dick was at his side in a second to read the note. His face went from calm to pissed off in 5 seconds flat.

_She's mine now. You took my mom away. I take your daughter away. We're even. Tell the alien to find someone else. _

_Mordred La Fay._

Jason was angry too. "I'll find her, Dick. That brat is dead. I promise you!"

"Not if I find him first," Dick said darkly.

* * *

In England...at an undisclosed location...

Meygan was coming to. Her head swam as she reached for it. She was lying on a bed; that much she knew.

There was the rattle of chains.

That woke her up all the way. Meygan found that her wrists were shackled and the length of chain was long and she was chained to the wall above her head.

She sat up slowly and saw that her ankles were chained to the bed railing and there wasn't much give in those chains.

Meygan took survey of her surroundings. There wasn't much to see; dungeon walls and a matching door. It wasn't damp or cold and two windows were high on the wall. "Time to blow this place." Meygan called forth her demon powers.

But they never surfaced.

Nervous, she felt around her neck. There was a collar there.

She tried her water magic but it never surfaced.

Meygan felt a rising panic in her. Her hands went to her slight bulge. She was worried.

"Good. You're awake."

Meygan saw the door open and Mordred entered, all grown up. He looked 21.

He was no longer a child.

"Let me go," Meygan told him. "You DO NOT want the JLU after you."

"I dare them to come for you. You have no power, demoness. And they won't find you."

Meygan eyed the bat that he was holding. But she wouldn't show her fear.

"SBP will find you," she told him.

"The alien laid claim to you when I saw you first," Mordred told her. He lifted the bat to one shoulder. "So I need to beat it out of you." Mordred ran at her.

Meygan turned to expose her back to him, to tuck her front to the bed.

But the blow never came.

"Mordred. You cannot harm your toy so soon. Wait a few days," said a voice she didn't know.

"Very well, Master." Mordred lowered the bat and left the room.

Meygan cautiously turned around. She saw the "Master", cloaked in material so there was no way to see who it was.

"Forgive me. He has waited centuries for a wife."

"I'll NEVER be his wife!" Meygan spat.

The "Master" chuckled. "If you wish to not suffer, you will."

"I dare you." Meygan glared at him to prove her point.

The "Master" sighed. "You are much like him." A web of bolts struck Meygan from his covered hands.

She screamed as she writhe on the bed. It only lasted 10 seconds but it felt like minutes.

The "Master" nodded. "That was the warning." The figure then left her there, panting.

Now she was worried.

* * *

It was utter chaos at the Metropolis Watchtower. The next gen original team: Nightwing II, Aqualad, Kid Flash, SBP and Archeron were there as well as their parents and Red Hood. The JLU were present but the rest of the team was doing various security details in the US. So far, it was all going well.

Serenity was frantic. She had used all of her tracking spells to find Mordred but they were nulled by a more powerful force. "Someone's blocking my spells."

"That's not possible," said Jason. "You're the most powerful, outside of Doctor Fate."

Kevin was seething. His rage was barely in check and the JLU training rooms were destroyed because of that anger.

"Carlos is making sure it isn't Nabu," Mathen told them.

"I know a few aliens who owe me. I'll find her," said Barda.

"It better not be Nabu or his ass will never be found," Serenity said; rage could be heard in her voice.

"Barda, don't go there," said Superman. He eyed Serenity with worry.

"Mordred would be in Great Britian," Kaldur said. "We should start there."

"And Ireland," Serenity spoke up.

Dick looked to his wife for answers.

"Morgan had a base there, in the southern tip of Ireland back in 1795," she explained.

"Ok. Barda and Warhark; take a few members of the team and go to the southern tip of Ireland."

"Nightwing, Aqualad...You're with us," Big Barda said.

"Jason, you, me...Wally and Roy. We go to Great Britian," said Dick.

"What about me?!" Kevin cried.

"Kevin, stay calm," Conner told him.

"Kevin... One of us will call when we find her," Dick told him.

Kevin slammed a fist into the nearest wall. "She's my mate! I need to be close by!" He snapped.

"Kevin, you're in no shape to help us," Dick told him.

Kevin was seething.

"We'll call," Jason assured him.

Conner and Kal saw that Kevin wasn't going to stay put. So both put a hand on one shoulder to stop any ideas from taking shape in Kevin.

Kevin knew he could find her. He just needed some help...


	3. Chapter 3

Revenge is a Sweet Wine

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Chapter 3

Bruce sat at the computer while Areina read next to him. She tried to patrol tonight with Max and Terry but Bruce wasn't having that.

Areina was showing, her bulge bigger than her cousin Meygan's at the moment.

A Boom Tube opened and Kevin came through with Vincent, both with worried looks on their faces.

"What's wrong?!" Areina asked, knowing the look.

"Mr. Wayne...I need your help," Kevin said. "Mordred took Meygan and she's pregnant."

Bruce turned in his chair. "How?!"

"_WHAT DO YOU MEAN HOW_...you know how she got pregnant..." Kevin hollered at his mate's grandfather.

Bruce glared at him.

"Mordred got into Watchtower and sedated her," Kevin remarked as the glare took affect and he calmed down.

"She was doing monitor duty on Watchtower," Vincent jumped in. "Uncle Dick went to Britain while Barda went to Ireland.

"Hm..." said Bruce. "He made a home in London," he said to the Kryptonian/Martian.

Kevin was a little relieved as he knew he came to the right person. "So what are we waiting for?"

"Bruce, I'll go with them," Areina said.

"No." That came from Bruce and Vincent.

Areina pouted.

"I know you mean well, cousin...but I don't want Orin to kill me should anything happen to his wife."

"I can still help!"

At that moment, the Batmobile showed up.

Max and Terry left the Batmoble with smiles as they removed their full face masks. "The Royal Flush Gang is in jail," Max announced.

Terry looked to the gathered heroes. "What's wrong?"

"Meygan's been kidnapped..._again_," Areina remarked, her eyes focused on the cave floor.

Terry was mad.

"And she's pregnant," Kevin added. "I need help."

"You got it," Terry said. He looked to Bruce.

"London," Bruce told him.

"Bruce, at least let me go with them to track Meygan's heat signature," Areina remarked; not wanting to give in to being helpless because of her pregnancy.

"Then I'll go with you all." Bruce went to Kevin. "Max, you have the cave. Areina, just to track, nothing else." Bruce was only allowing his granddaughter to go as she would have followed anyway...it's just the Bat in her.

"Thank you," Kevin told Bruce.

"Don't thank me yet. We have to find her," Bruce told him.

"Vincent, fire up the Boom Tube," Kevin told his teammate.

Vincent opened one up.

Everyone but Max entered it and it closed behind them.

London, England, on the outskirts...

Mordred paced as he impatiently waited on his "Master".

His "Master" then entered the room. "Her mate is in London."

Mordred smiled. "I'll take care of him!"

"I have a much better idea..." the "Master" told him. "And Cassidee is going to help."

"Her?! She's a do-gooder!"

"And she will do as she's told or she dies. In fact, she's enacting part of the plan now. She's to lead her into the Enchanted Forest. You can take her out there."

Mordred rubbed his hands together.

"Now let me tell you the rest of the plan..."

Meygan was trying to pick the locks to her shackles with no success.

She eyed the door, watching for it to open.

A sharp pain gripped her stomach again and she put her hands on her extended stomach. "It's ok," she breathed. But Meygan knew it wasn't.

The door rattled slightly.

Meygan put her lockpick away. She didn't want anyone to see it.

Then the door was cautiously opened and a young teen girl with reddish-blonde hair and green eyes entered the dungeon. "Hi," she said softly.

"Um...hi?" Meygan said.

The girl closed the door and went to the bed. "I'm Cassidee."

"Meygan. What are you doing here?"

"Mordred kidnapped me weeks ago. My dad came to rescue me but the "Master" captured him." There was sadness in her eyes.

"Then let me free myself and we'll find your dad," Meygan said taking out her lock pick.

"Don't!" said Cassidee with fear.

Meygan stared at her.

"The "Master" wants me to lead you into the Enchanted Forest. If I don't, he'll kill my dad but you're pregnant. I can't ...I can't do it."

Meygan smiled. "That's ok. I can protect myself. Come with me, Cassidee. I have family and friends in high places."

"You'll still take me!?" she cried.

"I bet your dad will be happy that you were safe. Let's give this Master jerk what he wants. I know a few hiding places."

Cassidee grinned.

Meygan picked at her locks again. There was a click and the shackles fell off. There were marks on her wrists. She then went to her ankles and a few minutes later, the shackles fell off. Meygan stood up off the bed. She was wobbly on her feet but Cassidee caught her. "Let's go."

"Alright."

Cassidee helped her out of the dungeon.

Mordred and "Master" watched with grins. "You sure she's going to do her part?"

"She's already told Meygan it was a trap."

"WHAT?!" cried Mordred.

"It matters not. Take care of them both."

Mordred nodded.

London, England

Jason Blood's home.

Bruce, Terry, Areina, Vincent and Kevin arrived at a store front late into the night.

"Why would Mordred be here, I'm not detecting Meygan at all," Areina remarked.

"He's not." Bruce knocked distinctively on the door.

A second later, the door opened. "Bruce."

"Jason."

The tall young man stepped aside so they all could enter his home. He closed the door behind them.

"Why are you here in London, Bruce?" Jason asked.

"We need your help Jason. Mordred kidnapped my pregnant granddaughter."

"She's here, unless this is a hologram," Jason said.

"No. I have more than one. You know Areina. The one kidnapped is Meygan, Dick's daughter."

"There must be something special about her if Mordred wants her., Jason remarked

"No kidding...demon; it's Serenity's daughter," Areina said, showing she meant business.

Jason doubled over as he changed form. "Gone, gone the form of man; arise the demon Etrigan." Areina was then staring at Etrigan in angry mode. "You challenged me, mortal. Serenity is revered by all."

"And she's my aunt; and I don't want my cousin in Mordred's hands again," Areina remarked as she formed a fireball.

"Neither do I. We must go to the Enchanted Forest. She will try to hold him off there. It increases a wizard's magic."

"Areina, enough, Etrigan understands now." Bruce said.

"But that'll do the same for Mordred!" cried Vincent.

"Batman, this mortal is to my liking. But you cannot go in your condition. Merlin has favored you. And yes, it does. But Meygan has been there before."

"When!?" Kevin demanded.

"Camelot...the time she ran away," Ariena said, remembering something Jason said to Serenity.

"Yes. I can give you entry mortals but she cannot go."

"Great, another person overprotective of me," Areina said as she saw Etrigan point at her.

"Your children are meant for great things, young fire master. You need protection. And I will give it."

Vincent looked to his sister. "Children?"

Areina sighed. "Fine, Etrigan; I'll listen, but there's another reason you're being protective," she said as she smirked, remembering something Merlin told her after Meygan came back to them that time.

"You are favored by him. Therefore I must do my duty."

"It's because I'm a decedent of King Arthur," Areina remarked.

"You are." Etrigan looked at Kevin. "You are Meygan's mate. You will find her in the forest. A mated couple is the most powerful magic of all."

"Then how do we get there!?" Terry asked, all edgy.

"This mortal I do not approve," Etrigan told Bruce.

"He grows on you," Bruce said, chuckling.

"Alright, I'll be right here guys...go bring my cousin home." Areina said, finally giving in to the demon before her. "And give Mordred a punch for me."

"I will open the portal. Allow your love for Meygan guide you," Etrigan told Kevin. "And if you must, bring the foul child here so she may punch him."

"Awwww, Etrigan, you're already starting to like me." Areina said, smirking

Etrigan snorted.

"I won't make you admit it. Thank you for your help though." Areina said.

He raised his hands to the wall and a portal of gray mist appeared in the wall. "Go."

"We'll be careful," said Vincent as he, Kevin and Terry entered the portal.

Etrigan turned to Bruce. "The one that wears your mark has your spirit."

"He's been around me long enough." Bruce said.

Areina then sat in the nearest chair. Etrigan moved a foot stool over to her feet and raised them high enough to push the stood under them. "His blood is yours," Etrigan told him.

Areina looked at Bruce.

"By foul means, he is your son," Etrigan announced.

"Once this is over, grandpa, I'll look into it." Areina said as she saw the shocked look on Bruce's face.

Bruce stood there, stunned at first. Then he narrowed his eyes. "Cadmus. Are you sure, Etrigan?"

"I see all. I know. Batman...he is not the only son alive. By the same foul means, he also lives."

Areina gasped...she knew EXACTLY who the demon was talking about.

Bruce sat down. He knew that wasn't possible. Damien died in his arms.

"I would not lie about such things. You have given much to this world. It is time you were given payment for your fight." At that moment, Etrigan faded back to Jason Blood.

"Jason; do you know everything Etrigan does?" Areina questioned.

"I do now. Bruce, I will help look for him," Jason declared.

"If Cadmus is involved, it won't be easy."

"Then if Etrigan was right about a foul deed, and Bruce is right about Cadmus...I might have THREE uncles out there that we didn't realize till now." Areina remarked.

"That's true, young one. But I will still help. Bruce has always helped me, as well as Martian Manhunter. I will not turn my back on his time of need."

Areina smiled at the immortal standing before her. "I had a feeling, that's all."

"Jason..." Bruce started.

"If it means going after Ra's a Ghul, then so be it." Jason looked determined to help.

"Oh if only I could be there, I still owe him for mom's death." Areina said, knowing what her grandfather was going to do.

"And speaking of helping, you need to drink an herbal tea. It helps with giving birth when you drink it daily. I'll make some. And twins?" Jason chuckled as he went to the kitchen.

"TWINS!" Areina hollered

"Yes. You are having twins."

"Molly didn't say anything about twins," Areina said as she looked at Bruce.

Bruce smiled. "Molly is still a young healer. I don't think she can detect twins yet. It might come with age."

Jason entered with the tea and handed it to Areina. "That is true. She will when she's 18."

Meanwhile in the Enchanted Forest...

Meygan and Cassidee were walking as fast as they could, looking back occasionally to see if they were being chased.

Meygan looked around her and saw a rather wide, large tree. "In here." Meygan ran to it and pulled the side of it open. Cassidee went in first, then Meygan, closing it.

"Wow. This tree is warm," Cassidee commented.

"Since the temps are dropping, it helps to be warm." Meygan leaned against the wall of the tree.

"How far along are you?" Cassidee asked.

"2 1/2 Months."

"You can't do magic. He could hurt you," the young girl said.

"I'm a tier 3 water wizard," Meygan told her.

"My dad's a tier 5 fire wizard," Cassidee told her.

"You can do magic?!" Meygan asked.

"A few spells. A few **Earth** Spells. I never trained. My dad didn't want Morgan La Fay after me."

"Why would Morgan have been after you?

"He's the last of Merlin's bloodline. He told me she killed his whole family."

"...what's his name?" Meygan asked, her curiosity peaked.

"Zacharius Merdain."

Meygan almost fainted. "That's my uncle." She said lowly.

Cassidee looked at her.

"My mom is Serenity."

"That's my dad's younger sister!" Cassidee exclaimed.

"Mom said that Uncle Zach died centuries ago." Meygan said, a bewildered look on her face.

"We're cousins!?" Cassidee had tears in her eyes. "My dad told me he led Morgan away from her but Mordred went after her. He never found her."

"Mom said they got separated in that fight." Meygan said.

"I...have cousins?" Cassidee then cried.

"I have 4 sibs, and one that's her husband's niece." Meygan pulled her into a hug.

"I...I thought we were the only ones left..." Cassidee said through her tears.

"It's alright, let's get out of here, and you can meet them. Then we'll figure out a way to save your dad."

"I can meet them?!" Cassidee said, drying her face.

"Hey, they'll be happy to meet you." Meygan closed her eyes to scan the area.

The tree was then uprooted and thrown.

The girls screamed.

"Em yebo!" Cassidee cried, her eyes glowing.

The tree stayed still, stopped in its flight.

"Dnal ylluferac."

The tree settled on the ground.

Cassidee placed a hand on the ground of the tree. "We need to go, Now!"

Meygan kicked open the door and both girls ran as a blast hit the tree, exploding it.

A piece of bark hit Meygan in the back and fell forward. Cassidee caught her and got her to her feet.

Both looked back.

There was Mordred, a fireball in each hand.

Meygan knew they were in trouble.


	4. Chapter 4

Revenge is a Sweet Wine

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Chapter 4

As Terry kneeled down to look at a set of foot prints more closely, Vincent was scanning the tree tops to see if there was an ambush waiting.

Kevin closed his eyes reaching out with his mind to find his mate. His mind was free of his anger and rage, not wanting to scare Meygan when he found her. He then snapped open his eyes. "West, by southwest," he said.

Terry took off in that direction with Vincent and Kevin not far behind.

Meygan ducked behind a large boulder as a magic blast narrowly missed her.

Cassidee hid behind some bushes. She was shaking, afraid of Mordred.

Mordred hit the boulder that Meygan hid behind with another blast. "You belong to me!" he cried. "He won't find you before I stake my claim!"

"I'll never want you!" she cried.

Mordred then blasted the bushes around them. Cassidee screamed when one blast got too close.

Mad, Meygan left the relative safety of the boulder and threw her only two birdarangs at him. One exploded when it made contact with his hand.

As he turned in anger, she blasted him with her own energy blast.

Mordred was pushed back but he didn't go down. He glared at her. "Reh ezeerf."

Meygan was then frozen in place. She fought against the invisible hold but the spell was too strong.

Mordred gloated as he stepped purposely to her. He grinned as he saw the fear in her eyes.

Cassidee jumped from the bushes and ran to Mordred, wailing on him with her fists. "Leave her alone!"

Mordred pushed her back and she hit the ground. "Back off, brat!"

"I'm not a brat!" Cassidee then kicked Mordred in the shins.

"OW!" cried Mordred. He then blasted her away. Once she was out of the way, Mordred turned his attention back to Meygan. "You belong to me now."

"You wish!" Vincent fired his arrow at Mordred.

Mordred fell back to avoid the net arrow. Meygan was then freed and she fell on her knees.

Kevin came flying out and caught Mordred around the waist, crashing themselves into the trees, then Kevin went to punching the hell out of Mordred.

Terry went to Meygan, who was curled on her side in a fetal position. "Meygan?"

"The...baby..." she gasped, panting in pain.

"Slag..." Terry was worried. He had no idea what to do.

Meanwhile, at Jason Blood's home...

There was a knock on the door.

Jason went to answer it.

Dick, Serenity and Conner were there. And none of them were happy. Jason wisely moved out of the way as they came inside.

Dick glared at Bruce. "You stepped in."

"She's my granddaughter," Bruce told him.

"Where did my son go?" Conner asked Bruce.

"The Enchanted Forest."

The portal on the wall flickered.

"We're going," Dick told Bruce. He didn't like that he got circumnavigated by his team.

"Uncle Dick-" Areina started to say.

Dick looked at his niece and saw her pouting.

Serenity giggled as her husband sighed. "Areina, don't do that."

"Do what?" she asked innocently.

"I know you're worried about your cousin, but we can't have you BOTH in distress. I think it's best that you stay here." Dick remarked.

"I wasn't going to come. I didn't want you to go mad at Kevin. Besides, I think it would anger Etrigan if I went with you guys, he's already forbad me from going."

"He always was a smart demon," Serenity said.

Jason just smiled.

"I would love to visit with him. It's been ages," Serenity continued.

"Then Conner and I will go after Meygan," said Dick. He gave his wife a quick kiss and went through the portal. Conner was right behind him.

"That isn't going to go well, is it?" Areina asked herself.

"If you insist, Lady Serenity. Gone, gone the form of man; arise the demon Etrigan." Jason said, and soon enough the man was gone and the demon was now in front of the two Grayson women.

Serenity smiled and gave Etrigan a kiss on the check.

"Kevin is in so much trouble," Bruce commented.

"The question is: who will get him first, his father or Uncle Dick."

"Lady Serenity, your light is still far-reaching," Etrigan told her.

Serenity blushed. "Children can do that to an immortal."

The immortal sorceress then looked at her niece. "So, you actually got her to stay behind...I'm impressed."

"She is King Arthur's descendant."

Back in the Enchanted Forest...

Mordred was winning against Kevin and Terry. The warlock kept the two at bay with spells.

Cassidee had come to and was with Meygan as the 17 year old whimpered in pain. The 13 year old didn't know what to do.

Kevin took every spell head on but he refused to stop. He was going to break Mordred no matter what.

Terry threw every batarang he had but they were destroyed before they reached Mordred.

Mordred laughed his own maniacal laugh, which still sounded like that of a child. "You think you're pathetic toys and brute strength can stop me...have Batman and the other leaguers from his day taught you two NOTHING."

"They were just the distraction."

A blast of fire hit Mordred, sending him back into the tree.

A tall man stood between Terry and Kevin, and Mordred. His jeans and sweatshirt were torn but his red hair was still spiked and tipped in blonde.

"You!?" cried Mordred.

"What? You thought I was going to stay imprisoned?!" A ring of fire surrounded Mordred. "Leave now or the strong kid gets to rip you in half."

Mordred got out of there as fast as he could.

"DAD!" Cassidee cried, running to the man.

"Cass!" The man hugged his daughter.

Meygan was still in pain, but her eyes fell on the man.

"Daddy, my cousin needs help! She's losing the baby!" Cassidee cried.

"Cousin?" The man looked to Meygan. "Who?"

"You don't remember me do you, Uncle Zach?" Meygan said with pain in her voice.

"I don't." But Zacharius went to her as Terry and Kevin got to her.

"The timeline reset itself so certain things were probably erased," Kevin said.

"Aunt Serenity is alive!" Cassidee said happily.

"My sister? Alive?" said Zach.

Kevin picked his mate up and Meygan cried out. He looked panicked.

"Let me." Zach placed a hand on her slight stomach. He frowned. "We must get you to a hospital."

"Or Molly," Terry said.

"KEVIN!" yelled Conner as he and Dick ran to them.

"Daddy..." Meygan said pitifully.

"Are you ok?" Dick asked his daughter.

"It...hurts..." she got out.

"Who is THIS?!" Conner cried.

"My cousin...Cassidee...and Uncle Zach."

"Uncle Zach? Serenity's older brother?" Dick asked.

"You know my sister?"

"I'm her husband."

Zach's jaw dropped.

Dick raised his hand to his comm. "Ser, get everyone back to Watchtower in Metropolis. Meygan needs Molly."

Dick looked to Zach and Cassidee. "You two come with us."

Zach took his daughter's hand. "Lead the way."


	5. Chapter 5

Revenge is a Sweet Wine

By: Malaizjan P.J. Shultz

Chapter 5

By the time Serenity, Areina and Bruce got to the Metropolis Watchtower, everyone else was there. Serenity was frantic in wanting to see her pregnant daughter.

She rushed past her own brother and niece only to be stopped by Dick. "Let me through!"

"Molly's in there, and Superman. Give them time."

"Time?! That's OUR DAUGHTER IN THERE!" she cried.

"And our other one is helping, along with Kal."

"I'm going to kill Mordred! I will turn him into a toad and fry him up!" she continued.

"Serenity," A voice said

"Ser," Dick said gently.

Serenity froze. She knew that voice. But that voice...hadn't been heard in centuries. She turned back around.

"Hello, little sister."

"Zach?!" Serenity couldn't believe it; her oldest brother was alive.

It was then that a small girl stepped out from behind Zach. "So you're my aunt Serenity, dad talks about you all the time."

Serenity cried as she ran to her brother and they embraced. Zach cried too. After a few seconds, Cassidee hugged them both.

"I searched for you for centuries," he said through his tears.

"I thought Morgan killed you," Serenity said as she wiped her eyes after the embrace broke.

"I surprised her and hid all this time." Zach smiled. "I thought Mordred got you."

"That little brat, no way," Serenity said. "I blew him into the ocean and hid."

"I want you to meet my daughter, Cassidee."

"Hi...I'm sorry I couldn't protect Meygan more."

"Oh sweetie, don't think that way. It'll be fine." Serenity felt her oldest son walk up behind her. "This is my oldest son, Mathen."

Zach felt something from his nephew. "You're a fire wizard aren't you?"

"I am. Tier 4," Mathen said proudly.

Cassidee giggled and blushed. "Um...hi?

"I'm a tier 5," Zach told him. "There someone else here with a power of fire, but it's not magical."

That was when Areina walked up to him. "I'm Dick's niece, my mother had the same Meta fire power as I do. Thank you for helping save my cousin. By the way, I'm Areina; and this is my husband Orin'ahm."

Zach shook Orin'ahm's hand.

Cassidee was letting out girlish giggles every time she looked at Mathen.

Terry laughed. "Someone's got a crush on you."

Mathen was embarrassed.

Then Conner brought over Serenity's twins. She took them from him. "And these are my youngest two, Reiena and Marik."

Areina still couldn't keep from crying every time she heard her baby cousin's name.

Zach reached out to touch the twins but Marik's face crunched up when he saw Zach.

Cassidee went to Areina. "What's wrong?"

"Reiena was my mother's name, I just miss her," Areina said as she smiled at the 13 year old.

"Me too. I don't know my mom either," Cassidee told Areina.

Serenity looked to Zach.

"Her mother died days after she was born."

Jason looked at Zach oddly.

"Meygan you met and Molly is also mine," Serenity added.

"Molly is with Meygan," Zach repeated from earlier

"Molly is a healing wizard," Serenity said proudly.

Zach was shocked. "A healing wizard?! But the last one was...our Aunt Elizabeth."

"I know. Over 900 years ago."

"We both lucked out then sis. We had families."

"I know. I wish Marik and Gallen were here," Serenity said sadly.

"But they would be happy that we're still alive."

Cassidee then got to hold Reiena in her arms. She made funny faces and baby Reiena laughed.

Superman then left the Infirmary, a grim look on his face.

Her brother forgotten, Serenity went to him. Dick was at her side. Kevin was right by them.

"The baby had been in distressed for too long. Meygan can't carry it to full term."

Dick and Serenity began to cry. Their first grandchild was going to die.

"I need to sit with Meygan," Kevin said quietly. He had been careful and now his mate wasn't able to carry their child. All because of Mordred.

"Mey-Mey has to be bedridden until she's born," Molly said as she left the Infirmary. "That's the only chance she has for survival."

"She?" Kevin asked.

"You have a daughter."

Kevin was amazed. "But how long?"

"I really don't know. Even with modern medical technology, she has to be 5 months to even have a chance. Meygan has to be bedridden from this point forward," Molly continued. She then looks to the strange man and girl. "Who's that?"

"Your Uncle Zach," Serenity said, wiping her eyes.

Molly looked surprised. "Really?"

Zach laughed. "Really. And this is your cousin Cassidee."

Molly ran to her Uncle and hugged him tightly. Then she hugged her cousin just as tightly. She then turned to Kevin. "Mey-Mey wanted to see you."

Kevin nodded and turned to Dick and Serenity. "I won't be long." He then headed into the Infirmary.

Molly turns to Areina. "I need to check you."

"How come?"

"I think Mordred is nearby. I sense evil but it's ...distant."

Zach seemed worried.

"Something wrong?" Jason asked.

"Not sure," Zach mumbled.

"Daddy, don't go," Cassidee said.

"If he's out there, I plan to keep him away."

"There's no need for that," said Micron. "There's no one out there on any of our sensors."

"Can your sensors detect magic?" Zach questioned.

"Yes. Serenity designed those."

Zach looked rather proud of his sister. "I plan to stay and help. But I need to get our things. Can you watch Cassidee?" he asked.

"Of course," Dick said.

Zach nodded and teleported via flame.

"Be careful dad," Cassidee said to herself.

"Wow!" said Areina.

"I want to do that!" Mathen added.

Molly put her glowing hands on Areina's stomach.

Serenity held Cassidee with one arm. "So...what element magic do you have?"

"Earth but I'm not very good at it."

"Well, mom's a great teacher. I'm a tier 1 wind wizard and I'm only 11," said Molly.

"Not to mention little Molly's a great healer." Areina said as she still had the glow around her stomach.

"Really?! I don't think I'm even a mid-level wizard."

"Don't worry, Cassidee. You'll be a powerful wizard yet. Just stick with us," Mathen told her.

Cassidee blushed, then giggled.

"Ok." Molly stopped glowing. "You're ok. He's real healthy."

Orin was grinning from ear to ear. "A boy?"

"Two, actually. Etrigan told me," Areina smiled.

"Twins?!" Orin fainted.

Seconds later, so did Kaldur.

Everyone laughed.

It wasn't long before Dick was passed out as well.

"Oh, just my husband, Father in law, AND uncle being themselves," Areina remarked.

"Twins are common in Dick's family. I don't think they were expecting it so soon," Serenity added.

Meanwhile, in the Infirmary...

Kevin saw all of the machines hooked up to Meygan and he was worried.

"It's ok. I'M ok." Meygan smiled as Kevin sat in the chair next to her bed. "What do you want to do?"

"I...I don't know," he told her.

"Me either. I don't want to be in bed all the time. But for our Rini, I will."

"Rini?" he asked.

"Her name. Rini Briar Kent."

Kevin nodded. "I like it. That's her name then." Kevin placed both hands on her stomach and closed her eyes. He reached out to his unborn daughter.

Rini, the tiny girl inside, felt her father's presence and glowed.

_"Please hold on,"_ he told her mentally. _"You are so needed, Rini."_

Rini then showed him a smiling face.

Kevin let his tears fall. His girl was part Martian.

The machine that was measuring Rini's heartbeat was registering a stronger heartbeat.

"Kevin?" Meygan asked, worried.

He pulled out, and smiled at Meygan. "She's part Martian," he said in wonder.

"She better be or I would be pissed."

"How so?"

"Considering how powerful Wes is at 6months, then our girl better be just as powerful."

Kevin chuckled. "There's no problem there."

"Kevin?"

"Yeah?"

"Should we try and give her a chance?"

"Yes. We should."

"That means you have to carry me everywhere," Meygan told him.

"Like that would be a problem."

Meygan nudged him.

Kevin took Meygan's hand. "I'll finish the nursery tomorrow," he told her.

"What would I be doing?"

"Watch me; you've never complained before," Kevin said with a smile; knowing that his mate loved to watch him work. "And I won't wear a shirt."

Meygan smacked his shoulder. "That's how Rini was born!"

"I know."

Meygan shook her head. "Did you HAVE to get that aspect from your dad?!"

"Hey, Mom loves it." Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"Kevin...I'm scared."

"I'm here for you, and so is your entire family, I can feel it."

Dick was ready to go in when Kevin left the Infirmary. "How is she?"

"Meygan's ok. And Rini is strong. I think she'll make it."

"Rini?" Bruce asked.

"Our daughter's name."

"Cool," said Vincent.

"So, Areina, any idea about your baby's name?" Kevin asked his soon to be cousin in law.

"I am having twins..." she started.

Kevin was shocked..."Molly detected that?"

"No, the demon Etrigan told me. I have an idea of the names I want. But I have to talk to Orin about it."

"Until Meygan and...Rini are safe and sound, I'm taking the team off of active duty. They need everyone's support now," said Superman.

Meanwhile, back in London...

Mordred was not about to let Meygan slip through his fingers.

Then the "Master" appeared. "Mordred, you've done well."

"Master, when do we attack?" he asked.

"Not yet. I need to time this right...I think we should focus on the decendant…..Areina."

"The fire brat?" Mordred was skeptical.

"I think the way to Excalibur is to get rid of her," the "Master" told him.

"But when?"

"Patience. It will happen sooner than expected."

"And Cassidee?"

"If your sister gets in our way, then she must die."

"As long as I get my prize; I'm not fond of her anyway."

"You will, Mordred. You will..."


End file.
